


Stay here

by MaliciusMeh



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh
Summary: Anne had always enjoyed Marcy's touch, whether it was holding her hands, hugging, or just snuggling together.She supposed that was normal for friends, or so she thought. After seeing Marcy again, she may not be just friends.And while she thinks about it, Marcy is in her arms, peacefully asleep.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Stay here

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any misspelling.

Anne had always enjoyed Marcy's touch, whether it was holding her hands, hugging, or just snuggling together.

How she loved when Marcy leaned her head on her shoulder, or when Anne took her hand to cross the street. Or when the black-haired girl hugged her after a game, or when they had a sleepover and the two of them snuggled together.

She supposed that was normal for friends, or so she thought. After seeing Marcy again, she may not be just friends.

Because she didn't do that with Sasha, nor did she want to. There was something about Marcy that urged her to keep her close and safe.

Just thinking that she might get hurt made her nervous, and making sure she was okay was a must. She didn't know why or when she started protecting Marcy so much. But it was something she wanted to do, something she liked to do.

It made her feel like a knight protecting her princess.

That was probably why it was difficult to accept that Marcy could take care of herself, but she herself told her that she still needed her. Not to protect her, but to accompany her, because she enjoyed her company.

That statement made her feel warm inside, such a pleasant sensation that she took Marcy into her arms of happiness.

And thinking about Marcy, the black-haired girl was nestled in her arms, peacefully asleep.

Marcy sighs softly, her thin lips parting slightly. Her entire face is relaxed, while Anne gently brushes one of her locks.

The warm, pleasant feeling returns, making her want to kiss her forehead. No, her lips, or her cheeks, she wants to fill her with kisses.

Anne snorts softly, holding herself back. She wants, wants to eat her with kisses. And she can't believe it took so long to figure it out.

How could she not? She always saw Marcy and saw someone sweet and awkward. Someone adorably clumsy, who was like that from concentrating too much.

But she was loving, hugging Anne when she thought she needed it. She complimented her and smiled cheerfully.

A small yawn caught her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was the girl who invaded her mind, yawning gently and blinking sleepily.

"Anne, are you okay?" Marcy asked, still in a sleepy voice.

"Sure Marsh, go back to sleep" calm Anne cooed, caressing the sides of the mentioned.

She had a hum in response, feeling Marcy snuggle up again. Before long she was breathing calmly again, leaving a silence in the room.

Anne decided not to think any more, preferring to enjoy the feeling that Marcy's warmth gave her. She should sleep too, tomorrow they would show her more of Newtopia.

With that in mind, she closed his eyes and took a deep breath of Marcy's fragrance. Not without first taking a look at her, smiling at her tender expression.

She could reflect later, or preferably tomorrow. Now she would only enjoy herself with Marcy.

Yes, that was nice.


End file.
